Mist and Muffins
by Wildcat227
Summary: This is a Percabeth fic. Its a normal day in New Rome, untill a mob of kids gets involved! I wrote this for the challange froum Querecia using the prompts; Percy/Annabeth. Call it what you want by Taylor Swift. Misty Gray. New Rome. Reyna has been suddenly and inexplicably swarmed with adoring fans and needs help getting them to back off. Enjoy!


It was a misty, gray day. I was sitting on a bench in New Rome beside Annabeth. I looked at her, the gray mist clinging to her blonde hair. She was eating a blueberry muffin, a few small crumbs sticking around her mouth. I smiled. Well; at least I know I did something right. I may have made mistakes, burned bridges (sometimes literately), and almost died more times than I can count (She doesn't call me Seaweed brain for nothing), but at least I found a girl I knew I could trust and grow old with. She looked up, and our eyes met. Her blonde hair stood out like a beacon in the gray mist.

" What are you smiling about, Seaweed Brain? " She asked, a small smile of her own forming.

" Nothing, " I said, giving her a playful smile, " you just look really cute with crumbs all over your mouth. "

She slapped my arm, struggling not to laugh, " Are you buttering me up for something? What did you break? "

" Hey! " I said, faking a hurt voice, " Can't a guy compliment his girlfriend without having some other motive? "

" Maybe some guys, but not you. "

Her Stormy eyes shone with humor, and a stray hair had slipped from her ponytail into her face. She really was more beautiful than any goddess I had ever seen, not that I would say that out loud. I didn't feel like dying or being turned into a peacock or something. I brushed the hair away, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. Just before our lips touched, a shout sounded from across the street.

" Praetor Reyna! " Shouted a little girl of about seven, running up to the dark-haired Roman.

The child was quickly followed by several others children from around the street. The children began talking all at the same time, some pulling on the young woman's clothing to get her attention. The Praetor was trying, in vain, to get the kids to calm down and back away.

Annabeth laughed, " Looks like our mighty leader needs a bit of help. "

I stood, offering her a hand. She took my hand, and the two of us walked across the street together.

" Praetor! " I called, a smirk on my face, " You look a little bit over whelmed! "

" Don't smirk at me, Jackson! " She said, bending down to pull her cloak away from a toddler. The child only cooed and grabbed onto it again.

" Okay, well we'll just go then … " I said, making to turn away.

" Percy! " Annabeth scolded.

" No, it's fine. " Reyna said in a tone that worried me. She bent down so she was at the children's level, " Hey, little legionnaires, guess who is here? "

The children all looked at her with wide eyes. Suddenly I knew her plan.

" Oh, no. Nobody else is here. " I said, taking a few steps back, " Come on, Annabeth. "

The blonde only smirked, " Oh no, I think there is somebody else here. Somebody the kids would really like to meet. "

" Come on, Annabeth, don't do this. " I pleaded. " I'll get you another muffin, or more books. Do you want more books? "

" Sorry, Percy, but I can't disappoint the children now can I? " She gave me an evil grin, " Tell them, Reyna."

Reyna smirked, pointing at me, " Look, it's the great hero Percy Jackson. "

The little mob of children all turned towards me, and there was a long moment of silence. For a second I thought they would turn back to Reyna, that would have been funny, but no. Of course they didn't.

" Percy Jackson! " Shouted a little boy.

With that, the whole wave of children washed over me. I got down on my knees, trying to speak to the kids even as they all demanded my attention at once. They pulled at my clothing, asking questions and telling me to tell them about my quests.

" Percy! Tell us how you defeated Gaia! " Shouted one.

" No! Tell us about the Argo II! " Demanded another.

" Did you really go to the old world!? "

" Can you really talk to horses!? "

A little girl grabbed my shirt and pulled, drawing my attention, " Do you have a girlfriend? "

For a second I thought she was kidding, but then I saw in her eyes, wide and pleading, that she was serious. I smiled, nodding my head.

" Yep. " I looked up at Annabeth, " And she's the only one I'll ever need. "

I expected Annabeth to hit me, or call me an idiot, but instead she dropped to her knees and grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss.

Most of the kids groaned in disgust, and a few of the girls squealed in delight, but I didn't really notice. I had the love of my life in my arms, her lips pressed against mine. Everything else just faded away until we were the only thing in the world, in the universe. All I felt was her lips on mine, and her hands on my cheeks. She tasted of the muffin from before, and smelled of old books and mist. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She pulled away, pressing her forehead against mine, " I love you, Seaweed Brain. "

" I love you too, Wise Girl. "

Yep; I really did do something right. I may have messed up more times than I could count, burned thousands of bridges, nearly died so many times I was surprised when a day passed without it, but at least I had Annabeth. As long as I had her, I could take on anything this world had to offer. Even a mob of fan-kids.


End file.
